Desperate
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were desperate for an escape.They were both abused in unspeakable ways.When they meet,how can they help each other out of these hellholes that they call life?Rated T for rape, abuse,sexual scenes,runaway teens,lang.TxG :
1. Prologue

Troy Bolton was desperate. Every cold night, he would reach out for someone, but no one would ever hear his invisible cry for freedom. His fears from all of his worse nightmares were finally coming true. He was all alone.

He felt small and lost, as if he were the only person in the world. All he wanted to do was scream. Scream at the top of his lungs, make his pleas visible to everyone. Anyone. He wondered if anyone out there would ever hear or even listen.

Gabriella Montez was also desperate. She was left alone in the dark with no one left to call. Sleep. Sleep was her only friend. Sleep would never leave her never leave her side. It was the only thing that could ever hide her from all of her tears and pain.

She'd wasted to many nights waiting for her Prince Charming to come and save her on his white horse. Save her from her world of emptiness. Loneliness. It was her life. It was how she lived and how, she guesses, she always would. She just couldn't seem to face it.

They both shared the same craving for somebody, anybody, to lend them a hand and put some peace on their souls for just one night. They wanted some reason, any reason, whatsoever, to continue with their believing that someday soon they would see the light.

Both knew that things had to change. There was no way to go back and change the past. All they had to rely on was the future, in which they could prove the reasons they were searching so desperately for. That they'd been searching for for years.

Troy Bolton was restless. He would pray all night long, hoping God would hear his silent, begging prayers. Maybe, just maybe, he could be saved from his misery. He would trade anything and everything to be relieved for at least one night of his hopeless life.

Gabriella Montez was a loner. She had no friends. Nobody ever dared approach her. They were all very scared of her. All she would ever talk about to someone, if anybody, was the darkness she was slowly drowning in.

Troy was the most popular kid in school. His cried were silent and unnoticed by most. No one noticed the was he always dressed in dark and always wore a rock band t-shirt. Not one person. Ever. Not even his mother. They were all too captured by his beauty as a person.

Gabriella's mom's company transferred them a lot. She had to move to a different school about every three to six months. Albuquerque was going to be different, though. She got to stay there until she graduated. Her mom's boyfriend, Carle, followed them every time they moved. No one ever knew, or even cared, for that matter, that Gabriella hates him. They had no idea what went on behind closed doors.

Troy's father abused him. When he didn't when his basketball game or more likely when he was drunk and just felt like it. His mom doesn't know and if she did, Troy's dad would kill him. Literally. Troy wakes up at four o'clock every morning just to cover all of his bruises and scratches with make up.

These two troubled teen lives are about to collide. The collision could be deadly. They could both suffer even more if one found out about the other. Or, they could have a chance of a lifetime, to help each other out of these hell holes that they call life.


	2. Chapter 1

"Troy, get your ass out of bed!" Jack Bolton called from the kitchen. "Don't make me come up there!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Troy Bolton groaned, shoving the covers off of himself and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. Then, he walked over to his closet, pulled out a Slipknot t-shirt and some checkered Vans. Then, he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans.

He quickly threw his clothes on and went into his bathroom. He styled his hair so that his bangs flowed just above his eyes, like always. Then, he began to applying make up to the biggest yellow bruise on his strong arm.

AT THE MONTEZ RESIDENCE:

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!" Gabriella's alarm clock chirped. She looked up at the time. 6:00.

"Ugh, shut the crap up!" she moaned, slamming her small fist down on the button. It immediately shut up. "That's more like it." She smiled and snuggled into her covers like before.

"Gabriella! First day of school!" Maria Montez sang. Oh great, Gabriella thought, the new kid again.

"Okay, mom, I'm up!" Gabriella called, slipping out of her bed. She trudged over to her closet and opened it, pulling out a Fall of Troy t-shirt and some black ballet flats. Then, she pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans form her dresser.

Once she was dressed, she went into the bathroom and decided to leave her hair natural today, which was curly. Then, she pulled out her black eye liner and began to apply it. "Gabriella, go to the bus stop!" Maria called up the stairs.

"On my way," Gabriella replied, grabbing her bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

She crept down the stairs, not wanting to be greeted by her mom's boyfriend. She dashed down the stairs, off of the porch, and quickly down the sidewalk. She waited patiently and calmly on the corner of her street. In the distance, she could see a boy and girl approaching, hand in hand. Once they got there, they began to make out. "Ugh," Gabriella groaned.

"Is there a problem, Tickle Me Emo?" The boy asked, turning toward her. He had blonde hair, an oval face, with bright green eyes.

"Maybe the fact that I'm greeted, first thing in the morning, by two people eating each others faces off." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And Tickle Me Emo is lame."

The girl smirked. "Jealous much?" She had red hair, freckles, and looked like one of those girls who had their face weighed down with all of the make up they put on.

"Jealous?" Gabriella scoffed. "Of what? The fact that you spend way too much time putting on make up in the morning? How long does that take you to pile on every morning?"

The girl's smirk vanished. "Oh, you think you're so funny." The boy growled.

"I thought it was pretty funny," A new female voice giggled. They all three turned to see a girl with blonde hair, long eyelashes, bright green eyes, and an oval face standing before them. "Just ignore them. I do."

"I was planning on it," Gabriella replied, as the bus stopped in front of them. She climbed on and sat in the very back seat on the left. The blonde girl sat next to her.

"So, you're the new girl, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. Gabriella."

"Is it okay if I call you Gabby?" She asked. Gabriella nodded. "Well, I'm Sharpay."

"Sharpay? Sounds like a stage name." Gabriella stated, looking out the window at all of the passing houses.

"It is, silly," Sharpay giggled. Gabriella gave her a fake smile in return, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Whoa, you paint your nails black?"

Gabriella looked down at her stubby nails, which were coated in a dark, midnight color. Gabriella looked at Sharpay's. Glittery and pink. Figures. She was wearing all pink. Even pink Stilettos.

The bus came to a slow stop. A bouncy guy with a very curly and crazy afro got on. Along with a cute guy with dark hair, ocean blue eyes, and skinny jeans. She steadied him closely, seeing the loss of happiness in his eyes. Then, an African American girl stumbled on behind them.

"Sharpay!" The curly-haired one greeted.

"Hey, Chad. Troy. Hey, Tay!" Guys, this is Gabriella."

"Oh, yeah, new chick," Chad said, plopping down in the seat in front of them. "Are you emo or something?" Funny how they noticed this about her but not Troy.

"Chad!" The African American girl screeched, smacking him on the top of the head.

"Ouch!" Chad cried, rubbing his head.

"So, are you?" Troy asked, speaking for the first time. His voice was a little deep, but smooth and sexy.

Gabriella shrugged. "How do you guys define emo around here?"

"Cutting yourself?" Talyor half-asked.

"Hmm…" Gabriella muttered.

"Are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella said, deciding that since she was new here and she'd just met these people, she wasn't going to tell them that she did yet. Maybe in time, but not yet. "I'm a loner, though. Never had any friends at my old schools."

"We can change that," Taylor smiled. "I'm Taylor. Can I call you Gabby?"

"Sure," Gabriella tried her best to smile.

"I'm Troy," Troy introduced himself.

"The hottie super bomb and star basketball player of the school," Chad added quietly.

"Hey!" Troy snapped, smacking him over the head. "That is not the kind of thing you tell a person you just met."

"I'm sorry for Chad," Sharpay apologized.

"Yeah, he didn't have time to eat a proper breakfast at school this morning." Taylor added.

"That's Chad for you," Troy agreed. "Always hungry." Gabriella giggled a little. "You have a nice laugh."

"Thanks," Gabriella said, as she stood up and threw her back pack over her shoulder, just as the bus came to a stop. The doors open and Gabriella walked away.

"Ooh, is Troy-boy finally falling for someone here?" Taylor teased.

"Ohh," Sharpay giggled. Troy rolled his eyes and stood up, following Gabriella.

"Hey, 'Brie!" He called after her. She turned to look at him. Blue locked with brown and a shock of electricity flowed through both of them.

" 'Brie, huh?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded.

"You need somebody to show you around the school?" Troy asked.


	3. Chapter 2

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Troy asked, peering over Gabriella's shoulder at her schedule.

"Um, a Darbus?" Gabriella asked, looking up at him. He was like a foot taller then her. Hey, she got the shortness from her mom.

"Miss Darbus? I have her, too. So do the others you met on the bus. Fair warning, she's crazy."

"Thanks," Gabriella gave him a fake smile, not knowing he could see right through it.

"There's something…different about you," Troy pointed out.

"How so?" Gabriella asked, glancing around the hallway full of people.

"I don't know for sure. But I'm gonna figure it out." Troy said.

"I don't believe you," Gabriella murmured, looking down at the map of the school in her hand.

"And why not?" Troy asked.

"No one has ever even tried to look past the way I look or dress. So, why should you?" And with that, she walked off down the hallway.

"Gabby, wait!" Troy yelled, pushing through the crowd of people in the direction she went. He looked around, but there was no sign of her. He groaned and turned to be face to face with Missy Clearwater, the blonde, head cheerleader, who was obsessed with him. Literally. She never left him alone, always begging for a date with him, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Hi, Troy!" She sang in that annoying, preppy voice of hers.

"Missy, now's not the best time…" Troy said, still looking everywhere for Gabriella.

"Well, when is the best time, Troy?" Missy demanded, getting frustrated. "It's never the best time!"

"Missy," Troy hissed. "People are starting to stare."

"So, let them." Missy stated. "I don't care. You said you loved me!"

"No, I didn't!" Troy argued, taking her by the arm and pulling her into the nearest classroom. "I never said that and you know that."

"The heck I do."

"The heck you don't."

"What?" Missy asked. God, she really was a blonde bimbo.

"Hoops!" Chad's voice boomed. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Chad!" Troy called back. "I forgot we have to go…do that thing…um… yeah. That thing…"

"Thing? What thing?" Chad asked. Missy smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Go along with it," Troy murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, right. That," Chad lied. "Yeah, um, bro, let's go. We're gonna be late for…that thing."

"What thing?" Missy demanded.

"We, um-"

"They need to show me around the school." A feminine voice clarified. They all turned to look at her.

"And who are you?" Missy asked, with an attitude.

"The name is Gabriella."

"More like Slutty-Ella." Missy muttered.

"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that," Gabriella said, taking hold of one of Troy's arms and one of Chad's. Missy rolled her eyes. "Bye, Missy." She lead them out of the room.

"I don't know how to ever thank you," Troy said. "You saved me from her. She never leaves me alone. She follows me home."

"Have you seen her room?" Chad sniggered. "It has pictures of you all over the place and it says 'I Heart Troy' like everywhere."

"How do you know?" Troy and Gabriella asked in unison.

Chad laughed. "I've been to her party's before. I went up there once, thinking it was the bathroom." Gabriella giggled and Troy groaned again.

"God, would she just leave me alone?" Troy asked. "That's all I ask of you. I beg of you!"

"What are you begging for, Bolton?" Sharpay questioned, walking up with Taylor. Chad put an arm around Taylor's waist.

"Are you two, like, an item?" Gabriella asked, eyeing the happy couple.

"Yep," Chad confirmed.

"For two months," Taylor smiled.

"Sweet," Gabriella commented, turning into Darbus' room. Room 361. "Oh, my lord, Missy's in your homeroom? I don't know if I can handle that chick much longer and I only just met her."

"Yeah," they all answered lowly.

Sharpay took her regular seat in the front on the second to last row. Taylor followed and sat across from her in the third row. Chad sat behind Taylor. A small girl with brown, wavy hair took the seat across from Chad quietly. "You can sit behind Chad," Troy offered.

No matter how much Gabriella wanted to sit by people, she didn't want to be the center of attention. "No thanks. If that's okay, I'd rather sit in the very back?"

"Oh, um, sure. All by yourself?" Troy asked.

"I guess," Gabriella replied, walking toward the back. "I don't have any friends."

"That's not true," Troy said, following her to the back and sitting in an empty seat next to her. "I'm your friend. You don't have to be a loner here. You can be anything you want to be." Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and the other girl migrated toward the back. A tall, dark-skinned guy walked in with a shorter, brown-haired guy with a little bit of stubble on his face.

"Guys, this is Gabriella." Sharpay introduced. "She's the new girl."

"New girl, huh? Must suck. I'm Zeke," the dark-skinned boy greeted.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gabriella agreed.

"Sup?!" The other guy said, with a gangster attitude.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied.

"I'm Jason," He informed her. "That's Kelsi, over there." He said, pointing over to the small girl who had followed them over here. It was obvious they like each other. Gabriella gave them a fake smile, which they both returned. The morning bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom.

"Good morning, fellow Thespians!" A shrill voice rang through the room as the door shut. A blonde/gray haired teacher, who had her hair pulled back in a bun, with thick-framed glasses, dressed in a purple top, dramatically overloaded with bunches of flowers, walked into the room.

"Morning," Everyone mumbled, except for Gabriella.

"We have a new student in our midst," Miss Darbus announced. Gabriella sank low into her seat. "Gabriella Montez! Why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourself?" She suggested.

Gabriella moaned and rose to her feet. Every eye was on her. So much for not wanting to be the center of attention. She walked to the front of the classroom and she felt like everyone was giving her glares. Was it because she was dressed like she was? She always got that at her old school.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella," She started. "I just moved here from California."

"Why don't you tell us what you're interested in?"

"Black obviously," a kid muttered. Gabriella recognized him from the bus stop.

"Ryan!" Miss Darbus snapped. "Are you looking for detention?"

"No," Ryan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're about to get it. Not only for that, but also for PDA in class." Gabriella saw what she meant. His hand was on the girl next to him's inner thigh. She also recognized that girl from the stop. Ryan removed his hand. "Sorry. Continue, Gabriella."

"Um, I like to listen to music. Like, Slipknot, Disturbed, Fall of Troy, Framing Hanley…Music is pretty much my life."

"So I see," Miss Darbus said, referring to her t-shirt. Gabriella looked toward Troy. Their eyes locked once again and they felt that same spark. He grinned at her. She held back a smile. She hadn't actually smiled for a long time. She never just was ever happy.

"You're from California?" A chick in the front row asked, raising her hand.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"You don't look like a Californian to me," she pointed out.


	4. Chapter 3

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Hey, baby," A deep voice greeted from behind Gabriella in the lunch line. She jumped and whipped around. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did," Gabriella murmured in response.

"You're-"

"Gabriella. The new girl."

"I know." The boy said. "You're in my homeroom, remember?"

"I'm not good with names and faces," Gabriella muttered, quietly.

"How rude of me. I'm Jordan."

"Hi," Gabriella greeted, dully.

"You're really hot," he commented.

"Thanks?" Gabriella asked, shivering.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Jordan smiled a creepy little smile.

"Please, don't call me that."

"Is there a problem here?" A familiar voice asked, coming up toward the two.

"No, not at all, Bolton," Jordan replied, backing away. "I was just leaving." But, before he left, he sent a wink toward Gabriella and held up a 'call me' sign. Gabriella shuddered.

"Thanks for that," Gabriella said. Another fake smile that didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Hey, you saved me. I returned the favor." Another fake one. "Why don't you ever smile?"

"I do. See?" Gabriella gave him another fake smile. The fourth one that day.

"It's fake. I can read you like a book."

"Oh, yeah? You think you know me?" Gabriella asked. "Then, I suggest you stay away from me." She walked away at a quick pace.

"Why?" Troy asked, catching up with her.

"I'm dangerous. I can get you in big trouble just by hanging out with you." Gabriella told him.

"How?"

"I shouldn't have said that," she cursed herself. "I should not have said that."

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"No reason," Gabriella lied.

"Why do you keep lying to me? What's going on inside of your brain?" Troy asked. "I can't exactly read your mind, you know."

"Something you wouldn't understand."

"Then, help me to." Troy begged. "Please."

"I can't…" Gabriella shook her head and walked out of the cafeteria.

"You don't trust me, or what?"

"It's not that…I just…I can't tell you," she replied, walking down the hall, toward her locker.

"I won't tell anybody. Not a soul, I swear. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I don't need help!" Gabriella snapped. Troy held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, sorry."

Gabriella sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Will you tell me eventually?" Gabriella shrugged. "Will you ever smile a real smile for me?"

Again, she shrugged. "First, you gotta make me happy." And from that second, that was his goal. To make Gabriella Montez smile. Just once. It wouldn't kill her. He took her hand and pulled her a different direction than where she was headed. "Where are we going?"

"A secret place. This is the place where I go when I need to just chill out."

"Okay?" Gabriella asked, as he pulled her into the chem lab and up a flight of stairs. "Troy, seriously. Where are you taking me? Should I be scared?"

"No," Troy chuckled. "It's actually really nice up here." Finally, they got to the top of the stairs. Gabriella looked around, taking in the beauty of this place. There were flowers everywhere. All different kinds and colors and it was bright and marvelous.

"It's beautiful," Gabriella gasped, mesmerized.

"I know," Troy chuckled. "And I get it all to myself, because no one else knows about it, well, except for Taylor and the rest of the science club. They showed me this place and I come here to take a breather every once in a while. But, you can use it too, if you'd like."

"That would be…incredible," Gabriella said. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Are you scared of heights?" Troy asked.

"A little," Gabriella responded.

"Oh, then…"

"Just tell me where we are," Gabriella said. "Please."

"Okay," Troy said. "We're on the rooftop garden."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. "That's amazing."

"But don't tell anybody, because this is just my secret getaway."

"I won't, don't worry." Gabriella fake-smiled again. Troy sighed, but decided he would have to get used to it.

"See ya, Gabs." Troy replied, turning around.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Back to lunch. People are going to start wondering."

"Okay…"

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she lied. He couldn't help but wonder if she was ever happy in her entire life.

"Have you ever been happy?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Troy shrugged. "You just…"

"Sorry." Gabriella said.

"Why are you sorry, best friend?" Troy asked.

"I'm your best friend?"

"Sure. That is, if you want to be."

"Of course," Gabriella giggled. Troy grinned. Her giggle was like music to his ears.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Hey, 'Brie!" Troy called as Gabriella disappeared into a crowd of people. "You need a ride home?"

"You mean, you don't have basketball practice today?"

"No, basketball doesn't start until November." Troy replied. (I really don't know.)

"Oh, really?" Gabriella blushed and looked away in embarrassment, subconsciously shuffling her feet.

"Yeah. Uhm, so, you need a ride, or what?" Troy asked. "My dad's taking me home." He really hoped she's say no. He didn't have anything against her, it was just, his dad. He didn't know he would act around Gabriella. But, he sure as heck wasn't going to let her walk all the way home. She'd already missed the bus.

"Wait, your dad works here?" Gabriella asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah. He's the basketball coach," Troy replied, rolling his eyes.

"I bet it must be tricky," Gabriella said.

"What?"

"Being the coaches son and all."

"Oh, eh, not really. He's just a little harder on me than the rest of the team." A little? His dad beat him when he couldn't even shoot a basket. Even if he just missed one…

"Wow." Gabriella said. "And I'd love a ride. Thanks for the offer." Troy smiled at her.

"Any time, bestie," he laughed. Gabriella blushed.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, dad!" Troy called.

"Troy! I've been waiting on you for like an hour. I'm going to kick your-"

"Dad, this is my friend, Gabriella. She's new here." Troy muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hi, coach." Gabriella greeted him, putting her hand out. He just stared at it like it was some kind of ghost or something. She slowly let her hand drop to her side in an awkward silence.

"Hi, Gabriella," Jack finally said, smiling a little creepily. Déjà vu, it reminded her of Jordan. She shuddered at the thought.

"So, dad, I was thinking, Gabriella missed the bus and she would have to walk home, uhm…"

"We would love to give you a ride home, Gabriella," Jack chuckled, getting into his truck. Troy shivered. Why was his dad being so weird to Gabriella? Troy opened the door an helped Gabriella climb into the back seat. Then, he slid in next to her. "So, how did you guys meet?"

Troy glared at his dad. He was having bad feelings about this. "The bus," he muttered, looking over at Gabriella, who was staring out the window and biting her lip, nervously. Troy reached out and grabbed her hand which was laying in her lap, giving it a small squeeze. "It's okay."

"Oh, so you live near us?" Jack asked, looking in the mirror at Gabriella, who was now staring intensely at Troy, who had his hand over hers, gently rubbing his thumb up and down over the top of the soft skin on her hand. Gabriella nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I do. Where do you guys live?" She asked, trying to make the redness of her cheeks fade away.

"Rainy Street." Troy answered, automatically, smiling at Gabriella. His eyes were fixed on hers and vice versa.

"So, you like that rock crap that Troy listens to too?" Jack asked, referring to Gabriella's shirt, which was a Fall of Troy t-shirt.

Gabriella looked away from Troy. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"It's not crap, dad," Troy muttered.

"What was that, son?" Jack asked, in more of a demanding tone.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Troy said quickly. Gabriella shivered in her seat. "You okay?" He whispered. She nodded.

"I just don't want to go home…"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Gabriella lied. Troy searched for the answers on her face and in her eyes but he couldn't quite hint on what exactly was there.

"Why do you keep lying?"

"I'm not lying!" Gabriella protested, in a small voice, not wanting his dad to overhear.

"You know what?" Troy asked, suddenly.

"What?" Gabriella looked up at him.

"You're coming to my house.'

"No, Troy, I-"

"Dad, can Gabriella come to our house? Her mom's working late and her dad's out with his buddies," Troy lied smoothly. Lying came easily to him, he'd done it too many times to count.

"Sure, son, why not?" It was funny how he would act like a normal dad when people were around. "But isn't Chad coming over later?"

"Oh, yeah," Troy turned to Gabriella. "Do you mind if Chad comes over later? I forgot, sorry."

"No, it's fine." Gabriella tried her best to smile, but Troy saw, again, right through it. "Chad's cool. He's like a brother to me."

"Cool," Troy grinned. "She doesn't care, dad."

"If you're sure," Jack said, pulling into their driveway.

"Yeah, it's cool," Gabriella said as Troy opened the truck door and got out. Then, he held his hand out to help Gabriella get out. She looked around at their house. Two stories. Nice, brick, beautiful. Big yard for little kids to run around in. "Wow. This is amazing."

Troy shrugged, then added. "Hey, if you think this is cool, you should check out Sharpay's house. It's huge. Four stories."

"Four stories? Wowie," Gabriella giggled.

"Wowie?" Troy chuckled. "What are you, like four?"

"No," Gabriella laughed. "I just like to make up words. Is that against the law?"

"Yes." Troy teased.

"Okay, you two, enough flirting, let's get inside, now." Jack ordered, sternly.

"Okay!" The both ran into the house.

"Dad, is it okay if I take 'Brie up to my room?" Troy asked. Jack gave him a stern look.

"Fine." He replied. "But no funny business."

"Don't worry, sir," Gabriella said. Jack gave Troy a death glare that clearly read 'I'll deal with you later'. But Gabriella missed it, as any normal person would have. Troy took Gabriella by the arm and pulled her upstairs. He opened the door. It was a rather large room, with orange and black walls, trophy's everywhere, and rock band posters covering almost every inch of the room. "Wow."

Troy bit his lip. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Gabriella turned to face him. "I love it! All these posters…I wish I had ones like these. All I have is Disturbed."

Troy grinned. "When's your birthday, again?"

Gabriella looked confused. "Um, April 23rd?" She half-asked. He knew just what to get her.

"Okay. So, what do you want to do?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"This could go on all day. You're the guest, so you pick."

Gabriella sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine." She walked over to his balcony and looked out into his back yard. There was a tree house right up near the window. Her eyes lit up. "Can we go in there?"

"Well," Troy started. "There used to be an al boys rule that me and Chad made up…"

"Can you make an exception?" Gabriella pleaded.

"I guess," Troy sighed, for dramatic effect. He climbed over the side of the balcony and onto a strong branch on the tree. "C'mon, Spider-monkey." He held out his hand and she took it, loving the feeling of his warm hands over hers. He led her toward the middle of the tree. "Can you climb?"

"Sure," Gabriella shrugged.

"Scared of heights?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said. "But when I'm with you, it's…just different. I mean, I know we've only known each other for a week, but-"Troy suddenly pulled her really close to him, so that their noses were just inches apart. They both leaned in, and then…

"Troy! Dinner!" Lucille called as she opened the kitchen door. Troy cursed under his breath. He was so close. Gabriella sighed as she took his hand in hers again.

"Let's go," she fake-smiled again. Troy sighed.

"I guess you're right," he agreed and they walked down into the kitchen to go eat.


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh, mom, this is Gabriella," Troy introduced her to his mom at the dinner table.

"Hi, Gabriella," Lucille greeted.

"Hi," Gabriella gave her one of those smiles.

"I'm Lucille. I love your name. We were going to name Troy that if he were a girl." Troy suddenly began to cough violently on the orange juice he'd just swallowed.

"Mom," he moaned. Gabriella giggled as Jack sat down at the table by Troy.

"Okay, okay," Lucille sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. She looked over at him. "Where did you get that big bruise from?"

Troy looked down. He must of forgotten to re-cover it when he got home. He panicked and looked away. Gabriella's eyes widened at the sight of the bruise. How hadn't she noticed it before? "Uhm, Chad."

"Chad did that?" Lucille asked, in disbelief. "Who would of thought that Chad could do that!"

"Oh, yeah. When he passed you the basketball in gym today, right?" Jack asked, catching on to the lie.

"Yeah, right," Troy replied, avoiding Gabriella's eyes. She would find out eventually, he was sure of it.

"So, Gabriella?" Lucille changed the topic. Gabriella looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you Troy's girlfriend?" Troy began to choke for the second time that night and Gabriella's cheeks went bright red.

"No," she shook her head, catching the glare Troy was getting from his dad. "Just his best friend."

"Oh, best friend?" Lucille laughed, sticking a spoonful of food into her mouth. They were having steak, peas, and mashed potatoes. "Mm." She grinned.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, just his best friend." If only…

Troy finally looked up. He looked at Gabriella, who was staring at the food in front of her. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want." He told her.

She jumped. "Oh, you scared me." She looked back at the plate. "Uhm, if that's okay, I'll be getting home now. I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Troy rose to his feet.

"I'll take her home. Is that okay, Gabby?" He asked. Gabriella smiled (remember, fake) and nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

"Bye, sweetie, it was a pleasure to meet you," Lucille said. "Come back here anytime you want. You're always welcome."

"Thank you," Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, the door's always open," Jack said bitterly. Troy gave him a death glare and took Gabriella's hand.

"Let's go, 'Brie," he said, leading her into the hallway and toward the front door.

"I don't think your dad likes me," Gabriella whispered.

"I'm sure that's not true," Troy said.

"No, I'm serious. He acted kinda weird."

"He always acts weird around people because he doesn't want them to…" Find out was what he needed to say, but he didn't.

"Want them to what?" Gabriella questioned, her curiosity peaking. Troy sighed.

"I'll tell you…some day."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked. Troy just shook his head and opened the front door. "Why can't you tell me?"

"You won't tell me your secret," Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, but…"

"Exactly," Troy laughed, walking toward his dad's truck.

"Where's your car?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject. "Do you not have one?"

"No, I do. It's in the garage. Dad's working on it for me, so I can drive it some day." He told her, climbing into his truck. She got in on the passenger's side. "What about you?"

"My parents won't by me one."

"Oh, that sucks." Troy said, putting the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, it does. But, they said I might get one for Christmas."

"Awesome," Troy chuckled as he pulled out of his driveway.

"So, about earlier…"

"What about earlier?" Troy asked, glancing over at her.

"The almost-kiss…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's not what best friends do, really, is it?"

"I don't know. You don't see me and Chad walking around kissing, so I guess not." Troy shrugged.

She gave him a sideways glance. "So, what are we then? If we're not best friends?"

Troy shook his head. "I don't know, really."

Gabriella bit her lip. This situation was kind of awkward. He was supposed to be her best friend, yet they'd almost kissed earlier. She'd also been experiencing feelings for him lately. She was just really confused.

Troy kept his eyes on the road. He didn't know what to say. He was never good to talking to girls. He didn't know how to react and especially since Gabriella was his best friend, but it felt like she was more. He was having trouble hiding the feeling he was having for her. Even Chad had realized his feelings for her.

"So, uhm," Gabriella stuttered as Troy pulled into her driveway. "Bye!" She called as she jumped out of his truck. It was already awkward enough and she didn't want to make it any more awkward.

"Wait, 'Brie!" He called. He felt a rush of confidence. She turned around to face him and the wind whipped at her hair. "Okay, I'm sorry I've been acting so weird to you lately, it's just…"

"Just what?" Gabriella asked, confusion written on her face.

"Okay, I uhm, I think I, uh…I think…I, uh, like you, like, damn," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "Doyouwannagooutwithme?"

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." Gabriella said, walking closer to him.

"I said, uh, do you wanna go out with…me?" He looked away, not wanting to be forced to look in her eyes.

"Yes!" Gabriella nearly screamed. "I mean, yes." She wrapped her small arms around his torso, in a giant bear hug. Troy grinned into her hair.

"Thank God," he murmured under his breath. "Thank God."


	7. Chapter 6

"Tonight," Gabriella's dad, Edward, told her, from the other side of the bathroom door. "Keep your door unlocked. We don't want another repeat of the other night, now do we?"

"No," Gabriella croaked, stepping out of the shower.

"Good. Get dressed. Your mom will be home with dinner in a while." Her eyes filled with tears. Why did this have to happen to her? Why her of all people? Hadn't she suffered enough?

"Okay," Gabriella replied, just as her phone buzzed on the counter. The exact name she didn't want to see. She was feeling horrible about what was about to come her way tonight. She just couldn't talk to him normally unless he knew and she felt guilty that he was the most trusted person in her life, whom, by the way, she'd only known for about a week, and she just couldn't tell him. He would be disgusted.

She sighed. She couldn't just ignore him. He would get upset and she didn't want that. She picked her phone up and flipped it open. "Hello?" She tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey, baby, you okay? You sound like you've been crying," Troy sounded concerned. "Want me to come over? I haven't met your parents, yet."

"No, that's okay. My parents aren't home yet and I have allergies, so that's probably it," she lied. She hated lying to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not completely convinced.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, so what are you doing?"

"Um, getting ready to go downstairs and eat dinner."

"I thought your parents weren't home?"

"Oh, they're not, but they'll be home shortly." Gabriella replied. She dropped her towel to the ground and pulled her bra and shirt on. Then, she pulled her underwear and shorts on. "So, how about you? What are you doing?"

"I'm instant messaging Chad. You wouldn't want to know what we're talking about…" He chuckled.

"I'm sure I don't," she giggled. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom. "So, how do you think the school will take the whole dating thing?" She asked, lying down on her bed.

"Honestly, I don't know," Troy sighed. "I don't care though. As long as I'm with you."

Gabriella blushed. "Troy, but they don't like me. Well, except for Jordan…"

"That's the good thing. Since you're now taken, he can't do anything to you or I will kick his ass and he knows that."

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, you're amazing, you know that?"

"So they tell me," Troy laughed.

"Gabriella! I'm home!" Maria called from the kitchen.

"Oh, Troy, my mom's home, I gotta go."

"Okay, bye, baby girl," Troy said.

Gabriella yet again, blushed. "Bye." She flipped her phone shut. "Coming!" She called to her mom. She liked it that Troy already called her baby. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hi, mami," she greeted.

"Hey, mija. How was school? Your dad said you were late?"

"I went to the library with a friend." Gabriella lied. "We're working on a paper together. Sorry I didn't call."

"That's okay, sweetie," Maria said, setting the bag of food on the counter. "We're having McDonald's for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Oh, um, sure." Gabriella said, even though she really wasn't hungry. "Can I just eat fries and save the burger for later?"

"Sure, sweetie, did you lose your appetite?" Maria asked, just as her dad came in the room.

"A little," Gabriella muttered, grabbing fries out of the bag on the counter. "Is it okay if I eat in my room tonight?" Her dad gave her a funny look tat she'd never seen before.

"Of course, sweetheart, but did something upset you?"

"No," Gabriella said. "I just don't feel very well."

"If you're sure," Maria said and Gabriella nodded and ran up the stairs. She went to her room and sat in her computer chair. She reached over to get her portable DVD player and put in the Twilight movie. Then, she logged onto her IM and looked to see if any of her friends were online. Yep, Troy and Chad were both still on and so was Taylor and Sharpay. Apparently, they were all in a conversation together. Then, she reached over and turned on Twilight on her tv.

**(BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW ****has asked to join this conversation.)**

**Taylor_loves_chem****: hey girl!**

**DaZzLe-GiRl****: home girl!**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****hey lil sister!**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****hey, baby**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****hey guys! Whts up?**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****nothen. Watching tv.**

**DaZzLe-GiRl: ****same here.**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****trying to get my dog to stop staring at me. Lol. Its rlly scarin me.**

**Taylor_loves_chem: ****loser. So hbu gabs?**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****watching twilight. Haha.**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****twilight sux.**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****haha.**

**DaZzLe-GiRl: ****oh u did not jus say tht!**

**Taylor_loves_chem: ****dnt make me come ovr there!**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****id like 2 c u try. How would u get here?**

**Taylor_loves_chem: ****go thru the screen!**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****thts not creepy or anything.**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****not at all.**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****oh brie! I forgot u were on here!**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****thanx. Am I rlly tht hard to forget?**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****of course not! I luv u!**

**Taylor_loves_chem: ****aw u guys r so cutee. 3**

**DaZzLe-GiRl: ****shes rite. Brb.**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****urgh! I jus vomited a lil in my mouth. ****L**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****eww!**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****dude!**

**Taylor_loves_chem: ****ur disgust. **

**DaZzLe-GiRl: ****back! I jus asked my dad if we can all hav a sleepover at mine this weekend!**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****and he sed?**

**DaZzLe-GiRl: ****yes! Whn u guys wanna do it?**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****sweetness! Idc. Whnevr.**

**Taylor_loves_chem: ****same here.**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****football games Friday. So not Friday.**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****yeah.**

**DaZzLe-GiRl: ****kk. Saturday ok with evry1? At six?**

**Chad_loves_his_fro: ****yeppers!**

**Taylor_loves_chem: ****ttly!**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****yup!**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****sure.**

**DaZzLe-GiRl: ****kk. Goin to bed. Night love yall!**

**Hoops-forever-3's 'Brie: ****same here. Night. Luv u brie!**

**BbY_bRiE_lOvEs_YeW: ****luv u 2! Night guys!**

Gabriella signed off of her IM and turned off her monitor. She sighed as there was a soft knock on the door. "Gabriella? I'm going to bed."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Can't you, like watch a movie with me or something? I'm watching Twilight!"

"No, honey, I'm really tired." Gabriella closed her eyes as tears leaked onto her beautiful face. She didn't want her dad in here tonight. She was sick and tired of it. It was disgusting and made her feel un-clean and she wanted it to stop. But, to do that, she would have to tell someone. But who would she tell? And what would she say? 'My dad rapes me'?

No one would believe that. Then, her mind went directly to one certain person. Troy. He always believed everything she said. She heard her mom walk away. Maybe Troy was right. Maybe he could help if he knew.


	8. Chapter 7

"Troy, I'm going to the grocery store for some milk, so I can finish making the cookies," Lucille told her son, as she entered the living room. He turned away from the screen to look at her.

"Can I go with you?" He asked, in more of a plea, because he didn't want to be alone with his dad.

"I'll be right back," Lucille replied, shrugging on her leather jacket. "It'll just be about fifteen minutes. You won't even know I'm gone."

"Okay," Troy responded, reluctantly, turning back toward the screen. She sighed and turned toward the door. "Bye."

"Bye." Lucille waved and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Son?" Jack called. He was in his bedroom, on the phone with a friend. "Was that your mother?"

"Yeah," Troy sighed, closing his eyes. It would have to come sooner or later. He heard his dad's bedroom door open and him walking down the hall. He shuddered. He really hated this. He just wanted to get away from it. Just for a while.

"Does this girl know about our…problem?" Jack demanded, as soon as he walked in the room. Troy opened his eyes and looked up.

"Of course not," Troy shook his head.

"Good. What's with your attitude?"

"I don't have one."

"Don't talk back to me!" Jack roared.

"I wasn't. I-" Smack! Jack slapped him across the face.

"I am your father. You will treat me like it. Got it?"

"Yes," Troy whispered. Jack smacked him on the top of his head and knelt down in front of him. He took him by his shoulders and shook him hard.

"What was that, boy?"

"I said yes!" Troy shouted. Jack threw him to the ground.

"I expect you should learn some respect. You will call me sir." He kicked him hard in the stomach. Troy let out a small cry. "We don't want a repeat of this again, do we?" Troy shook his head as he began to cough violently. A small amount of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. "Good. Now, go get cleaned up before your mom comes home." And with that, he left the room.

Troy picked himself up off the floor. Great, that was just another bruise to cover. He winced in pain and doubled over, not quite ready to stand up straight. He just wanted this to end. There were two ways that it would end. Tell someone, or end it himself. And that meant…

He gritted his teeth and walked, hunch-backed up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it with a clenched fist. He bit his lip to keep from crying out again. It hurt so bad. Could it get any worse than this?

He hobbled into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Boy, had his reflection changed since the last time. He felt and tasted more blood so he spit in the sink and turned it on with shaking hands. He bent his head down and flushed warm water up at his face and then swished some around in his mouth and spit it back out.

He remembered Gabriella. Should he tell her? And what was going on with her? He knew deep inside that there was something missing there, too. She was always depressed and rarely had he seen her happy. Maybe if he told her his secret, and she told him hers, they could help each other out. He bit his lip as he dwelled on this.

"Guys! I'm home!" He heard his mom come in down stairs. "Troy, get ready for bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Troy replied, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked at the bruise that was already forming on his well-toned abs. He tried to hide a wince again and grabbed his toothbrush from the counter. He brushed his teeth and then washed his face.

"I'm going to tell her…I just have to find the right time," he muttered to himself.

"Tell who what?" A voice demanded. Troy whipped around.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"It's not nothing." Jack replied, with an evil glare on his face. "You were going to tell that girl, weren't you?"

"No!" Troy stammered, remembering his mom was home, so his dad couldn't do anything to him right now. Not in front of his mom.

"You better not," Jack warned. "You know the consequences." Troy nodded his head as his dad left the room. Once he heard his bedroom door shut, Troy walked into his room and turned out the lights. He crawled into bed and wrapped his blankets around him, wondering what Gabriella's secret could be.

That kept him up all night. Wondering what her secret was. He was concerned. Really concerned. If she was troubled, then so was he. That meant he was troubled as of now. Being abused wasn't the biggest of his worries at the time being. He just wanted Gabriella to be okay.

"Troy, get up!" Jack hollered up the stairs.

"I'm up!" Troy called back, shoving his covers off of him and crawling out of bed. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and he was nothing but tired. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and his checkered Vans. Then, he pulled a Fallout Boy shirt from his closet and through it over his head. Next, he went to put on the make up to cover up his visible wounds.

A while later, he walked out the door, headed toward the bus stop. As he got down there, Chad was waiting. He had a huge grin on his face. "Dude!" Chad yelled, giving Troy a high five. "I never thought you'd actually step up to the plate and tell her!"

"Yeah!" Taylor agreed. Both boys jumped.

"Where'd you come from?" Chad asked.

"My parents," Taylor replied, in a 'duh' tone. Chad groaned and Troy chuckled.

"Anyway, Troy, I'm glad you finally admitted that to Gabriella. She's like, in love with you!" Troy's cheeks reddened.


	9. Chapter 8

**FRIDAY NIGHT:**

"Mom, I know this is kind of last minute," Gabriella rushed to tell her mom, "but Sharpay's having a sleepover tonight and I kind of want to go, but I forgot to tell you and…"

"Mija, of course you can go. You need to get out of you're room for a night. Me and your dad feel like we've left you alone too much. Yeah, go hang out with some friends. What time does it start?"

"Uh," Gabriella looked at her watch. "In thirty minutes?" Maria laughed.

"Well, go get packed. And hurry!"

"I'm already packed," Gabriella told her. "I packed last night. Can Troy's mom come and pick me up instead of dada driving me?"

"Sure," Maria smiled. "When are they going to be here?"

"They're here right now," Gabriella replied, sheepishly. Maria smiled as Gabriella kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her bag. "Bye, mami.."

"Bye, sweetheart, have fun!"

"I will," Gabriella called as she walked out the door and toward Lucille's mini van.

"Hey, beautiful," Troy grinned as he opened the door. Gabriella blushed but smiled. Troy couldn't tell if it was fake or not, but he hoped it wasn't. Being the first person to make her happy in however many years would be amazing.

"Hi, Gabriella," Lucille greeted.

"Hi, Lucille," Gabriella replied as Troy shut the door behind her.

"Oh, please, call me Lucy," Lucille laughed as she pulled out of Gabriella's driveway. Troy sighed as he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. She smiled up at him, her face immediately lighting up when he touched her.

They drove down the road in completely comfortable silence. Lucille turned into Sharpay's driveway and Gabriella could hear music and screaming and cheering from all the way outside as she climbed out of the van. Troy chuckled as he saw two dancing figures in Sharpay's window. He was lead to believe it was the girls, Taylor and Sharpay.

Troy held Gabriella's hand as they went into Sharpay's house. "GABBY!" Sharpay shrieked.

"OH MY GOD, GIRL!!" Taylor yelled. Chad jumped and threw the Wii remote that was in his hand in mid-air and it hit Zeke in the face.

"Oww!" Zeke yelped, jumping to his feet. Gabriella was engulfed in a tight hug from both girls.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Taylor giggled.

"I…can't…breathe…" Gabriella panted. Sharpay laughed as she and Taylor let go of Gabriella.

"Okay, guys, there's snacks in the kitchen, blankets and pillows in the closet for when we go to bed, and drinks are in the cooler in the kitchen."

"FOOD!" Chad roared as he charged into the kitchen. Everyone laughed. Zeke walked over and gave Troy a high-five.

"How's it going, dude?" Zeke asked.

"Good," Troy nodded. "Damn!"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I just forgot something…" Troy muttered, shaking his head. He'd forgotten his make up to cover up his bruises. How stupid was he?! Oh, God, his dad would kill him when he found out.

"What did you forget?" Gabriella asked, curiously. He would have to tell her sometime. It was now or never, Bolton. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

"I forgot my make up," Troy whispered.

"You wear make up?!" Gabriella giggled.

"No," Troy shook his head, getting frustrated. "You don't understand."

"Then help me to," Gabriella replied, finally getting the seriousness of this conversation.

"I use make up…to cover up…" He sighed. "My dad, he, uh…"

"Your dad what, T?" Gabriella asked.

"He…um, well, he…abuses me," Troy mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"What?" Gabriella asked, her jaw dropping. "Did you just…?"

Troy nodded. "I'm serious, Gabriella." She could tell he wasn't lying. He only called her by her full name when he was being serious, which was barely ever. He wasn't the type that was serious all of the time.

"Oh," she managed to say. "I…I…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Troy said, quietly.

"It's okay, at least I know now," Gabriella replied. He looked up. She had tears in her eyes.

"You're not mad?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Of course not. I have secrets, too."

"What's your secret?" Troy questioned, looking deep into her eyes, searching for a sign, any sign.

"I, uh…" she stammered. She didn't know if she should tell him. Well, he told her about his, the least she could do was tell him. Maybe they could help each other…

"You don't have to tell me," Troy sighed.

"I will," Gabriella replied. "But not here. Come back to my place tomorrow?" Troy nodded. "Troy, you need help, with your…uh, problem."

Troy shook his head violently. "I can't tell anyone. I wasn't even supposed to tell you…Can we just drop it?"

"For now," Gabriella sighed, taking his hand and leading him back out with everyone else. "You can use Sharpay's make up. You guys are probably about the same shade," Gabriella whispered. Troy smirked.

"Thanks, baby," He chuckled, as Taylor turned up the music and started to sing along.

"But it's harder to hold on to your hands than the hands of time…" She belted out the lyrics.

Chad groaned as he came back into the room. "Ugh, David Archuleta, seriously?"

Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him. "At least he's better looking than you."

'So, I've heard…Wait, what?!" Chad cried out. Taylor giggled and started to dance and sing.

"Standing here, open hands and I know I can't do this anymore…"

"She's right, you know," Gabriella said, trying to be serious.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't have a fro, like me!" Chad shot back. Troy's hands snaked around her waist.

"I don't think he wants one, either," Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, he would look kinda funny." Sharpay agreed.

"When does he not look funny?" Zeke scoffed, from the couch, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Sharpay and Taylor glared at him. "What?"

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven," Taylor chirped. All the girls clapped their hands together.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Gabriella said.

"What?" Everyone else asked in unison.

"Where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"At his precious girl friends house…doing, something…" Sharpay laughed, in a mock tone. "Okay, let's get started! Since it's my party, I make the rules. Since we all have dates already, we're just going to go in with our boyfriends or girlfriends, okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Troyella's first!" Taylor screeched. The guys all covered their ears.

"Troyella?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "Troy plus Gabriella equals Troyella. Smart, huh?" Troy chuckled as Gabriella blushed. He lead her to the closet and they shut the door behind them.

"So…" Gabriella said, not really knowing what to do.

"We don't have to do…anything, if you don't want." Troy said, kindly.

Gabriella shook her head. "Let's not ruin the fun, Bolton."

"Okay," Troy said, eagerly, pulling Gabriella toward him. He bent down and their lips met for the first time. They both smiled into the kiss and it was the first time Gabriella had smiled a real smile for, like, forever. Troy leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy's hands moved toward the bottom of Gabriella's shirt. He body tensed at first until she realized what he was doing. His hand climbed up her shirt and he massaged her soft, flat, stomach.

Her hands tangled in his hair and she suddenly wished they could stay like this forever. This was where she always wanted to be, in Troy's arms. Safe and calm. Nothing could hurt her with Troy there. He was her guardian. She wanted so badly to help him with his abuse. He needed help. What if it got worse? She pulled back.

"Troy, can you show me your bruises?" She asked. He reached up and turned on the light in the closet. He lifted his shirt up and revealed the bruise on his stomach from his dad's foot. Gabriella gasped as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry! That must of hurt," Gabriella whimpered.

"Yeah, but I just closed my eyes and thought of you," Troy told her, honestly. A small blush crept up her cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" Gabriella shook her head. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. She laid her head on his chest.

He let out a sigh. "I love you." He said, simply. This was the first time he had said those words to her in person. She looked up, biting her lip, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"I love you, too," she replied, after a few seconds. Troy felt so relief and a small sigh passed his lips, a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. "I want to stay like this forever."

"Me too," Troy agreed. "Me too."


	10. Chapter 9

Troy woke up to loud snoring. He looked up on the couch and Chad was where it was coming from. "Shut up." He muttered to no one in particular and he picked up a pillow lying next to him and threw it at Chad's face. Chad stopped snoring, but he didn't wake up, he just snuggled with the pillow. Troy chuckled quietly.

He looked down at the light weight on his chest. Gabriella's head was resting there. He grinned as his hand subconsciously reached down to stroke her hair. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," a murmur came from her mouth. Troy smiled as her eyes flicked open.

"How did you know I was looking at you?" Troy asked.

"I have ESPN," Gabriella joked.

"Haha. ESPN. Funny," he muttered. Sharpay rolled over next to them and gave them a glare.

"Lovebirds, thanks for waking me up," Sharpay muttered, sitting up, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I planned on sleeping in today."

"When did you go to bed?" Gabriella asked.

"Five," Sharpay yawned. "What time is it?"

Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket. "9:45."

"That would be why you're so tired," Taylor added, also sitting up, on the other side of Sharpay.

"Where's Zeke?" Troy asked.

"Here," Zeke called. "In the kitchen. Making pancakes for breakfast."

"Mmm, pancakes," Gabriella smiled, chewing on her bottom lip.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Sharpay asked. Troy shrugged and looked at Gabriella.

"Let's go swimming in your indoor pool," Taylor said.

"I don't have a suit," Gabriella pointed out.

"You can borrow one of Ryan's girl friends. She spends the night here a lot." Sharpay told her. Taylor clapped her hands. "The guys can borrow Ryan's."

"Isn't that kind of weird?" Troy asked.

"They've been washed, idiot." Taylor giggled. Gabriella smiled and stretched, sitting up.

"Still weird," Troy said.

"Well, whatever, swim in your boxers then." Gabriella suggested.

"Okay," Troy shrugged.

"CHAD GET THE FUCK UP!" Taylor screeched, suddenly.

"Mommy, no. I didn't wet the bed again!" Chad wailed, bolting up. He looked confused and then embarrassed.

"Mommy?" Taylor shrieked with laughter.

LATER THAT DAY:

"Bye, guys," Gabriella waved, as Troy lead her out the door. "Hey, mami," she greeted, as she climbed into her mom's Volvo(Oh, yeah, that's what Edward Cullen drives. That's right. I said it. ;P).

"Hey, sweetheart. It's good to see you, Troy." Maria said, politely.

"Is daddy home today?" Gabriella asked. Maria shook her head.

"He went hunting with the guys for the weekend."

Thank god, Gabriella thought. She could finally tell Troy today. The secret she wanted so desperately to be saved from. She just wanted it to be over. For it to end. "Oh, that stinks," she lied.

"I know, sweetie." Maria agreed, turning the corner, onto their street. Troy looked at Gabriella. She didn't look very disappointed. She actually looked happier. He just shrugged it off.

Once Maria pulled into the driveway, Gabriella jumped out of the car, hand in hand with Troy. She ran up to her room. They both sat on her bed. She thought of how she should start. "I started when I was five," Gabriella started. Troy observed her face, noticing the sadness had been replaced.

"What happened?" He encouraged her.

"My dad was drunk one night and he came into my room, really late at night…" Gabriella closed her eyes. She could feel the tears burning at her eyelids. Troy squeezed her hand. "He…r-raped…me."

"He didn't!" Troy yelled. Gabriella put her hand over his mouth. His face paled.

"Shh," she hushed him. "He said…that that's what daddy's and their little girl's were supposed to do…I didn't know…I was so young…"

"Does he still do it?" Troy demanded. Gabriella looked away, avoiding his eyes. "Does he still do it?" Troy repeated, a little more angrily this time, forcing Gabriella to look at him. She nodded her head weakly. "Oh my God."

"Troy, don't say anything-"

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've helped…"

"Well, you didn't tell me about yours either," Gabriella snapped.

"Yours is so much worse!" Troy yelled, getting frustrated. Not with her, but with her dad. He wanted so much to get his hands on him at this moment.

"No, it's not! Your's is deadly!" Gabriella shot back. "He could've killed you!"

"You could've ended up pregnant! With your father's baby!" Troy roared.

"Troy, please…" She begged. "Please, cam down."

Troy sighed. "I can't just…let him do that. We have to tell someone."

"No!" Gabriella shrieked. "Please, don't!"

"I'm not going to let him keep doing this to you!" He bellowed. She closed her eyes, allowing her tears to leak out. "This has to stop, 'Brie."

"And it will…eventually."

"No, not eventually. Now." Troy replied, shaking his head. "We both need to get away from this. I can't live like this anymore. Especially not when you're getting hurt, too."

"What are we going to do if we can't tell anybody?" Gabriella asked.

"Run away," Troy said. "It's the only way."

"You know how much trouble we could get in?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take to save you."

"When?" Gabriella asked. "How?"

"Right now. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready to do this," Gabriella said, mostly to reassure herself.

"I'm going to go to my house and get packed. I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes, okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. Troy leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Gabriella replied, as he opened her bedroom door and walked out. Gabriella sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey, princess."

"Daddy!" Gabriella jumped to her feet. "I thought you were gonna be gone all weekend."

"We decided to come back early." Edward replied, giving her an evil smile.

"Oh," she gave him a fake smile in return. "That's great."

"I know, pumpkin, and hey, you're mom's gone. She went to the gas station for me."

Gabriella shuddered. "That's good?"

"Yeah," he pushed her back onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

AT TROY'S HOUSE:

Troy rushed to throw things into his duffel bag. He grabbed six pairs of jeans, four pairs of basketball shorts, and a couple pairs of pants. Then, he moved toward his closet and grabbed all of his t-shirts that he could find and a pair of tennis shoes. He ran into his bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste and a couple of towels for showers. Then, he shoved everything into his bag.

He slid on a clean pair of skinny jeans, his checkered Vans, and a Framing Hanley shirt. He threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and climbed over the edge of his balcony and down the post that was holding it up. He ran as fast as he could over to Gabriella's house, which was just a few blocks away. When, he got there, he climbed up her balcony and knocked softly on the glass.

She turned around and ran to the door. She held a finger to his lips. "My dad's home." She whispered. There were tear stains on her cheeks. Troy's anger boiled up in his veins.

"Did he touch you again?" He demanded. Gabriella nodded softly. She pulled her backpack on her shoulders and grabbed his hands.

"Take me away." She whispered. He nodded his head, gritting his teeth, and lead her toward the edge of the balcony. She looked over the edge, fright gripping at her sides.

"I'll go first." Troy said, laying his duffle bag by her feet. "Toss yours and mine down to me when I get down there, okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head as Troy climbed over the edge and slid down her post. She tossed her backpack down to him and he caught it and laid it on the ground. She tossed his down next. "C'mon, baby," he called as softly and quietly as he could. She closed her eyes as she put one foot over the edge. "I'll catch you."

She gently placed her other foot over the edge and bending down slightly, she wrapped her legs around the pole. She didn't look down. She was scared of heights. She dropped one hand from the ledge and placed it around the post. Then, slowly, she did the other, too. She slid to the ground and Troy caught her, just like he said he would.


	11. Chapter 10

"Are you okay?" Troy asked Gabriella, once he'd planted her feet safely on the ground. The wind whipped at her hair and she shivered.

"Yeah, just a little cold." She whispered.

"You didn't bring a jacket?" He asked softly.

Gabriella shook his head and gave him an apologetic look.

"It's alright," he whispered, grabbing her and pulling her toward his truck. He helped her inside and ran around to the other side. He reached back behind the seat and pulled his Wildcat hoodie up. He handed it to her and turned the engine on, putting the heat on high.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking the hoodie and pulling it over her head. She shivered still as Troy reached over and buckled her seatbelt. "Um, can we get out of here?" She asked, in a hurry.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry…" Troy pulled out of the drive and sped off down the highway. Neither one of them looked back, only forward as they drove. They didn't plan on going back any time soon and nor did they want to.

"Wh-where are w-we going?" Gabriella stuttered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Away," Troy replied, staring ahead at the road. He looked at her, his expression stony, but it immediately softened when he saw her face. All he could see was the fear in her eyes. "A nice hotel in California. It's by the beach. You would like it."

And when she didn't respond, he turned to face her. "Brie, come here."

She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to the middle seat. The fear was still there and it didn't seem to be going anywhere for a while. Once Gabriella reached him, he put one arm around her, playing with the curls of her hair with his hand. She bit her lip, holding back tears and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. When his lips hit her skin, she burst into tears.

"Aw… What did I do?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head and continued to sob, burying her head into his shoulder. Her tears soaked the left side of his shirt, but he didn't care. She sat on her knees, pressed into him and he rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "T-Troy… I'm sc-scared…" She whispered into his ear.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him. He didn't even need to ask why she was scared. He knew the answer. "Don't be. I'm here. He can't get you. Baby, I'm never letting him touch you again."

"I… I d-don't wanna e-ever come b-back…" She hiccupped.

"I know, sweetheart. But we have to come back sooner or later."

Her eyes widened. "N-No!"

"Oh, honey, he'll be gone by then. I'll make sure of it. I'll make them put him in jail."

"But w-what about y-you?" She whispered and she began to cry harder and harder. "I d-don't… I don't w-want y-your dad to h-hurt you e-either."

Troy sighed and looked away. "Brie, there's nothing we can do about that."

"T-Troy," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

"W-why? W-why can't w-we both b-be happy? Wh-why just m-me?" Gabriella asked, through sobs.

"Because my life dream is to make you happy, baby."

She shook her head. "I'm n-not happy u-unless your h-happy."

"But you have to understand…. I will be happy if you're okay," Troy told her.

"Tr-Troy, no--"

"Baby, just drop it."

"Okay…" She said, so lightly that it was barely even a whisper. She kind of pulled away from her a little bit.

"Can you just please tell me one thing?"

She nodded weakly, going back to her original seat.

Troy looked hurt at that, but continued anyway. "Why didn't you tell me before? When I told you about me?"

Gabriella's lip quivered. "I d-didn't think you'd un-understand… I th-thought you'd think I w-was… D-dirty…"

Troy didn't say anything. He just stared ahead. When Gabriella looked up to see his face, she saw tears running down his own face and he rarely ever cried in front of her. "N-Never," was all he choked out. It came out a hoarse, strangled whisper.

"I'm s-sorry…" She whimpered, burying her head into her knees. The smell of Troy filled her nostrils from the hoodie. She breathed in his scent. He smelled so good. It made her feel safe when he was surrounding her. She hoped he wasn't mad. And yet, still, she cried into her knees.

"Baby, don't… Don't cry…" He whispered. "Please don't."

"W-wait, you n-never told m-me what h-happened when y-you went b-back to your house…"She pointed out quietly, sitting up, still clutching her knees to her chest.

"My dad wasn't there," he lied, looking ahead at the endless road.

"Don't lie." She said. She moved over near him again and pulled up the him of his shirt. She let out a whimper. "Tr-Troy." There was a big purple bruise on the side, where Jack must've kicked him in the side. "It's new," she whispered, touching it softly with her finger tips.

Troy shivered. "No it's not."

"Troy, st-stop lying!" She cried out. "Wh-why do you keep lying to m-me?!"

"Because even when I tell the truth, you still get mad!" He yelled. "No matter what I do, no matter how much I do for you, you get mad at me?!"

Gabriella backed up. She moved away from him. As far away as she could get in this cramped truck. She hated it when he yelled. Yelling only reminded her of Edward. She shook her head, muttering words under her breath, rocking back and forth. She sniffed and clutched her knees even tighter against her chest, so her bones were boring into her. She pressed her head down and continued to say things quietly under her breath.

"Damn it!" He yelled, pounding on the steering wheel. "Why do I always fucking do this?! It's stupid! I'm stupid! I hate myself. I hate myself for hurting you! Why do you love me?!"

Gabriella finally looked up at him, tears still streaking down her beautiful face. "Because you're the only one. The only one who's ever stayed with me, after knowing everything I've been through. You're the only one."

Troy pulled the truck over to the side of the road and stopped the engine. This time, he moved over to her and he wrapped his arms around her small form, pulling her onto his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry, baby girl. Don't listen to me. I'm an idiot. I know I am. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

Gabriella buried her head into his chest and he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again. And while he was holding her, he noticed something. She smelled like alcohol. It as the smell of Edward. He clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth together. Just the thought of Edward made the blood in his veins boil. He stopped saying he was sorry and stopped stroking her hair.

She looked up. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. He stared at her. He looked at her for the longest time. She was broken, scarred for a lifetime. If only he'd known, he could've put a stop to it sooner and she wouldn't have had to suffer for any longer. He said nothing but gently removed her from his lap, not wanting to the least bit. He reached down and pull her duffle bag up onto the seat.

Gabriella shivered as he opened the bag. She wanted to reach her hand out to stop him but she didn't. He held up a prescription bottle of pills. It was full. "Why haven't you been taking these?" He asked angrily.

"How did you know about those?" She asked.

"Why?!" He demanded, a lot more angrier than before.

"I don't need them, Troy. I told my mom that. She didn't believe me. I'm not depressed!"

"Yes, you are. You need to start taking them again."

"How did you know?" Gabriella asked, searching his face for answers.

"Just take the god damn pills," he said, throwing the bottle at her.

"No! I'm-"

"Gabriella, take the fucking pills!"

"No! Why do I have to?!"

"Do you know how many people in the world who are depressed think they aren't and stop taking their Anti-Depressants and kill themselves?! Because they really are depressed and they don't want to admit it?! You can't just stop taking them! The doctor has to wing you off of them!"

"Troy, p-please, I don't need them!"

"Brie, please, take them. Please? For me?" He whispered softly. He kept his tone down. His eyes were filled with fresh tears again. "I don't want you to die. You can't die. Not now. You can't leave me here." He shook his head. "I need you. Bad, Brie."

"Troy, I'm not g-going anywhere…" Gabriella said in a whisper. "Don't cry… Please be strong for me. You have to be strong for me."

Troy took a deep breath, breathing in and out slowly, regaining his composure.

"How did you know about them?"

Troy cleared his throat. "It's not hard to tell, sweetie. I saw it in your eyes."

She hiccupped and nodded. She opened the bottle of pills and took two out. Once she made sure Troy was watching her, she popped them into her mouth and swallowed hard. She bit her lip. "There. I took them."

"Thank you," he whispered. "I love you so much." He pulled her back on his lap again and they sat like that for hours, enjoying each others presence.

**A/N: Okay, guys, listen up! I know this chapter is very dramatic, but you have to understand what they've been through. If you've ever been abused or raped, you know what it feels like I'm sure. And they don't have any idea what they're going to do once they get where they're going or anything… So you kind of really have to get in their perspective to understand why they're yelling and screaming and crying so much. Especially since Gabriella's on Anti-Depressants. So, please review! It means a lot! Thanks. 33**


End file.
